Sessho-seki
Hello fellow travelers, I am Sessho-seki. It's a pleasure to meet you." '' '''Approval: 10/21/13 12 feats (4 banked) Tobirama (v2.3) 'Appearance and Personality ' Sessho-seki is an interestesting, eccentric individual. So far, he's been mostly a downright idiot and only has a few moments of a semi-being of what is intelligence. Fighting helps to clear his befuddled mind. Sessho has a few...quirks. Some of the known ones include; Prosopagnosia, Anthropophagusaphobia, Amnesia and Agroaphobia. It's possible that he's also autistic, though to what severity, if at all, is unknown. At least thats how it seems upfront. 'Stats' (Total: 113) '' Sessho3.jpg Sessho2.png Sessho4.jpg '''Strength: 20 ' Speed: 10 Intelligence: 7 ' '''Chakra Levels: 10 ' '''Chakra Control: 12 Endurance: 20 CP:90 Banked:12 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Blood Release ' '''Genin 2: Shikotsumyaku (Bone Release) ' 'Chunin: ''Fūinjutsu Specialist ' '''Jonin: ''Flesh Release(Healing) '' ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 14 Banked feats: 6 # Stat up +7 SP # Stat up +7 SP # Stat up +7 SP # Stat up +7 SP # Hone Yoroi - The user covers their body in a protective bone plate. This allows them to become much hardier. +5 End 10 CP upkeep # Blood Shield - A floating ring of blood surrounds the user ait waist length. The can use it to grow and resize in order protect them from incoming attacks without having to sacrifice precious actions of their own. +12 partial to Endurance for toughness) 20 CP/R # ' Tsuyo Te - '''This technique reinforces the bones in the users hand making them many times denser. While consuming a fair amount of chakra, it greatly enhances taijutsu damage. +12 partial to STR for damage 20 CP/R #'Blood Clone''' - Functioning the same as a shadow clone, except for one major difference. Not only do the blood clones split chakra with the user, but the users health as well. This makes the user a whole lot weaker in comparison, and using too many blood clones can leave him extremely vulnerable, though in turn the blood clones are substantially tougher than a shadow clone. Equipment *(4) Bone Trench Blades(Bone is fluff, functions as normal trench blades) *(3) Chakra Pill *Horror, the Bone Scythe(Feat not yet taken, RP only) *Terror, the Blood Scythe(Feat not yet taken, RP only) *Misery, the Griefing Scythe(Feat not yet taken, RP only) *Discord, the Chaos Scythe (Feat not yet taken, RP only) *Hatred, the Flesh Scythe (Feat not yet taken, RP only) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 108555 * Ryo left: 108055 * 55 borrowed from Nen * 32500 from Masaki * -500 ticket 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 91' *'Banked: 3' *'Reset Day: Friday' S-Rank: 1 ' 10-15-2013 Arizu and Yuzi -4 '''A-Rank: 5 ' 10-19-2013-Blooooooood Scythe-3 10-21-2013-More Treasure Hunting!-3 10-21-2013-Bandit cave, A.K.A Fort Kickass-3(4) 10-24-2013- Realm of the IRC-0(4) 10-29-2013- Captured a Boss -4 '''B-Rank: 12 9-12-2013 The Midget and his blade -4 9-19-2013 The Flash -3 9-19-2013 Millenia puzzle 2 -3(4) 9-20-2013 Rank up: Bone armor beserker -0 9-21-2013 The Corrupted-4 10-02-2013 Tainted Love-0 10-5-2013 Bandits? BANDITS! -4 10-8-2013 Jonin Rankup: Killing Katsu -2 10-11-2013 Snipe Hunting! -4 10-17-2013 Treasure Hunt -2(4) 10-22-2013 Experiment Notes -0 10-28-2013 Tea Day -2 C-Rank: 6 9-14-2013 Investigating His Clan -3 9-21-2013 The Nemean Lion -3 9-27-2013 Trouble is Brewing -3 9-27-2013 Wizard Puzzles -4 10-4-2013 Killing da Cannibals -3 10-6-2013 Cannibal hunt 2 - 3 10-22-2013Discord-0 D-Rank: 0 ''' '''Roleplay: 12 9-07-2013 - The Beginning of Strife -1 ' '''9-12-2013 - Time to Redesign -1 ' '''9-11-2013 - To Konoha -1 9-16-2013-Looking for Trouble -1 9-20-2013-Enter the Tanyu! -1 9/27/2013-Sessho is lost -1 10-7-8-2013-Oh noes-2 10-16-2013Visiting the Uzumaki base-2 10-19-2013 Sessho has failed -1 10-20-2013 Sightseeing -1 10-25-2013 The House! -1 10-28-2013 Adrift -1 Raids: 0 ''' '''Other: 1 9-12-2013 - Dark Past, I think -1 10-19-2013- Entropy-1 Overseen:3 ' 9-10-2013 Skirmish: Mayri The Faceless-1 9-13-2013 Skirmish: Reno the Reckless-2 9-22-2013 Skirmish: Azuri the Quick-0 9-28-2013 The Defeat of the Crimson Lotus-4 9-29-2013 Konoha Mission Team Four!-1 10-29-2013 The Synod -3 'Relationships Tanyu Uzumaki- '''His bestest friend and travel companion. Whenever one encounters Tanyu, Sessho is usually there. '''Okami Uchiha- His sensei and first friend. He is one of two people Sessho trusts, the other being his bestest friend. Nenshou Natsuin- '''Sessho's mentor. He looks at him sort of as an older brother, though doesn't know too much about him just yet. '''Rose- '''The first of Sessho's two apprentices. '''Hiro- '''Sesshos second apprentice. '''Susamo- '''Sessho's weak rival. He can tell that these two are going to go through a lot together, whether it be for better or worse he doesn't know. '''Nobu- '''A man that Sessho looks up to. He respects him, and has plans to closly work with him in the future. '''Shinji Uchiha - Enemy. For now he serves as an obstacle, one day, however... Jeisen Uchiha - 'Another enemy. These Uchiha man:/ '''Levi Yuki - '''Sessho's great leader. He will follow his orders down to the letter. He is supreme to most nin, and understands Sessho's ideals. '''Taro -' An ally? A fellow Sound-nin, but who knows what he is up to. '''Taikenji Momochi - Someone who Sessho can see himself getting along with. Possibly a new friend 'Eclipse -' Sessho doesn't know about this guy just yet. Category:Character